Anything Can Happen
by 13teen
Summary: "So," I started, trying to change the subject. "Is it hard being around humans? We're practically Happy Meals with legs." Godric/OC
1. Chapter One: Stranger

**____****Hello to anyone who wants to read this! I have had this story running around in my head for months and it wouldn't stop nagging me until I did something about it. So here is my first True Blood fanfic, and I hope I do well enough to impress you guys!  
I do not own True Blood or any of the character's I only own my Original ****_Character's.  
I do have to inform you that their is no real communication with Godric until later on in the chapter, but bear with me._**

* * *

**TEXAS, DALLAS, AMERICA,**  
**PRESENT DAY**

_"Everything you can imagine is real."  
__-Pablo Picasso._

* * *

_**Chapter Quote: ". . . Everyone looked at us like we were homeless and handing out free cats."**_

"Ella, get up!" Aunty Lorraine yelled as she smacked me in the face with my own pillow. I let out a groan and rolled onto my back, trying to open my eyes to glare at my aunt but failed as they seemed to be glued together with sleep.

"Go away." I managed to choke out of my dry throat. I hated sleeping with my mouth open, I only ever did it when I had a blocked nose and wasn't able to breathe through the bloody thing, and as a result I would have to breathe through my mouth causing it to become dry and my lips chapped.

"Rise and shine sweetie-pie!" She all but shouted as she marched over to my French windows and pulled away the blue curtains to let the bright morning sun glare in my face. "Up, up!" She slapped my exposed bottom as she walked by and out of my room, leaving the door wide open, making sure to turn up the CD player that sat in the hallway downstairs, blasting Lady GaGa's Marry the Night.

I knew I lost, so I decided to get up and head out of my average sized room and down the hallway that lead me to the bathroom at the end of it. I closed the door behind me and began to undress, when I removed my sleeping shirt I groaned, realising I left my uniform back in my room, and redressed; quickly headed down to my room and back to the bathroom. I undressed once again and quickly jumped into the shower turning on the hot water first, not caring that the water burned my skin turning it a bright ugly red colour.

It was just the beginning of winter, and it was getting cold, ridiculously cold if you ask me. I mean I liked winter, I wasn't overly fond of it, but it gave me an excuse to walk about wearing warm jumpers or jackets, jeans, and boots. I wasn't used to weather like this, I was an Australian, yes our winters could get cold, but it never got cold enough that it snowed (where I used to live anyway). No matter how long I lived here I still wouldn't be used to it, mainly because American summers suck, it's not hot enough. But I'm used to sitting around in my shorts and bikini top sweating my arse off while running through a sprinkler in the back yard with my BFFL Evie, so I was certainly not happy with the fact that mister weather man decided to announce yesterday afternoon that this winter would be the coldest one in fifty years.

I quickly washed my body with my goat milk soap as I had eczema and almost anything irritated the crap out of my skin causing it to form a rash, which then led to me scratching the shit out of it. Next, I shampooed and conditioned my hair with the strawberry scented hair wash, and jumped out of the shower.

I dried myself off and dressed in my uniform that consisted of a royal blue and grey plaid pleated skirt that was supposed to reach pass my knee, but seeing as teenagers were to wear them, I wore it to just above my knee. My white ironed blouse was wrinkle free and untucked with a white singlet underneath it that was tucked into my skirt as my blouse was see-through. I pulled on my almost knee high white socks and left them like that before putting on shoes so I could finish getting ready.

I walked over to the sink that held the mirror above it which was covered with steam; I wiped it away with the damp towel and studied myself. I was naturally a fair blonde with blonde highlights, though my hair appeared a somewhat dirty white/grey colour as it was wet. I pulled the hair dryer out from one of the drawers beneath the sink, plugged it in and turned it on. I dried my hair as quickly as possible and brushed it through once more, making sure there were no knots. My hair was naturally a curly mass of blonde and I had always kept it long, always kept it cut to just above my rear end; never shorter, never longer. Lorraine always said I looked like my mother, Charlotte, more so than my father, John, and sometimes I agreed. My mother had an olive complexion, where as I had a rather pasty pale one which my father apparently had. I also had dad's blue/green eyes which could never make up their mind of what colour they wanted to be; but they were shaped like my mother's; round and wide. I had dad's confused blonde hair which always liked to give me the shits like today as it wanted to be extremely super curly instead of normal curls like it was yesterday, mum's full lips that looked like I was always pouting, and her voluptuous figure (which basically means big boobs and huge arse).

I wacked my hair into a messy ponytail with my hair pulled back from my face, and pulled out my make-up bag from the second drawer of the sink. I had pretty good skin, but I wished it was as clear as my friend, Evie's. I always got the occasional pimple or black head, but today it seemed to be clear, and for that I was thankful. I applied concealer to the bags under my eyes and brushed on some powder. I only put on a little mascara and some lip balm before placing my make-up back into the bag and into the drawer. I decided to leave my hair up, and exited the bathroom, rushing back to my room to pack my school bag with notebooks and text books.

"C'mon Ella!" Charlotte, Lorraine's daughter, screamed from downstairs. Charlie was my aunt's six year old daughter who looked exactly like her mother, naturally tan with straight dark blonde hair with wide hazel eyes that showed you exactly what she was thinking. Charlie was also named after my mother who had passed away while giving birth to me.

I raced downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Lorraine and Charlie dancing away to now Katy Perry's Firework in the overly sized kitchen. The kitchen had a cottage feel to in and was extremely open. Glass doors led to the outdoor dining area that was placed on the deck and overlooked the garden that Aunt Lorraine took so much pride in. There was also a dining area inside with an average sized wooden table the happened to be round with a fruit bowl in the middle of it, and was placed on the left side of the room, it was the closest item near the window wall that showed Lorraine's garden. Lorraine danced about as she made pancakes and placed the ready ones on the plate that sat on the wooden island with the marble counter top.

"Eat them while there hot." I copied Charlie and followed her command and grabbed myself a plate, piling on the pancakes and drenching them in maple syrup. Apparently like my mother before me I had a fast metabolism which you'd think would help me with the whole huge arse deal, but doesn't, I just have an extremely small waist.

I sat at the counter as it was currently pouring down outside and inhaled my food, not realising how hungry I was until the food hit the tastebuds on my tongue. The three of us chattered about random things, mostly centred on my birthday plans, school, and the weather (and how we all hated it).

I washed up while Lorraine ran upstairs to change quickly. I pulled on my royal blue school blazer that hung over one of the chairs at the dining table and slid my school bag on my shoulder and waited with Charlie by the front door.

Finally she appeared before me with her straight dirty blonde hair pulled away from her face in a somewhat messy but stylish bun. She wore an ironed soft pink tank top with a white cardigan and dark denim jeans, but it looked good on her as she was slim and tone. At last she pulled of her grey hoodie, and grabbed her car keys, shoving them into her handbag.

"How do I look?" She asked and spun in a slow circle.

"You totally pull off the 'lazy day' look," I smiled. "how about me?"

"You're young, and my niece. Of course you look good." She stated it so seriously that I laughed. She smiled; her hazel eyes crinkling at the edges as she led the way out of the front door and locked it shut behind us.

"What about me?" Charlie whined from behind us.

"You always look beautiful, my dear!" Lorraine pulled her daughter in an embrace and planted a slobbery kiss on her daughters rosy cheek which only made Charlie squeak and try to wipe the lipstick off with the back of her hand.

We made a dash for the car and Lorraine squealed as she almost slipped on the slippery pavement. I laughed at her even though she gave me the finger, but she was laughing too. When we finally made it into the car she blasted the heat and cranked the music which was playing something I never heard before. I glanced out the window and watched my house grow smaller and smaller as we drove away.

* * *

"I'll pick you up after school during my break and you can help me out around the shop." Lorraine said as we pulled up out the front of the school and leaned over giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. Lorraine was a florist you see, and every day after school I'd help her unless I had too much homework. I loved working in her little shop, it was beautiful there. Everything smelt wonderful, and I always came home smelling like lavender or roses.

I nodded, and jumped out from the vehicle, I turned to wave goodbye but she was already speeding off down the road towards the Elementary school to drop Charlotte off.

I sighed and turned back to the school. Lorraine was always in such a rush. I looked up and saw the gates that led to the school and beside the gates was the brick wall that had the gold lettering that read 'Sage Willows High School', which was in fact a private school. The gates were open and allowed students to walk onto the grounds and run off to see their friends. As I walked into the school, students were already forming into their own little groups, never straying away from their clique. The school was old and has been here ever since I moved here with aunty Lorraine, and that was twelve years ago. But apparently it had been here since the late 1800's, a very wealthy man owned the school that once was a mansion. Lorraine had told me he had named the mansion after his wife, Sage Willows, and then after she had passed turned it into a school as his wife adored children. He moved away and never remarried.

In my personal opinion I found the story adorable, but miserable at the same time. It was sweet that he had done that for his wife, that he had loved her enough to name the mansion after her and never remarry after her death, but it must have been miserable to never find love again.

I wandered closer to the school which was three stories high; the overly large oak door was open as students wandered in and out. I glanced up and stared through the windows; they were huge just like the door and gave you a full view of the grounds from the inside. I loved the architecture of this place. It was beautifully built. The walls were made of a grey stone that seemed to have traces of silver through it as the sun shone down on it. Vines wrapped its way around the building as if it were hugging the mansion in a tight embrace.

But of course they had to modernise the old building to suit the school environment. A few computer labs were installed, along with an eating area both inside and out, a canteen, and bathrooms. A gym was added onto the grounds which ruined the beauty of the old mansion, but if you ignored the smelly building that was added on, then the old school did still have some of its beauty.

"Ari!" Someone screeched my name at the top of their lungs. I turned around from gazing up at the building to see Evie frolicking towards me (because neither of us ran) with outstretched arms. Before I knew it I was in her arms and she was squeezing the life out of me. "I didn't get to see you yesterday! I'm sorry, I had prefect stuff to do, and it was so boring!" How she ended up as a prefect I'll never know. Her Australian accent was thick, but I loved it because it made the strange babble that came out of her mouth funnier. Finally she let go and was smiling brightly at me.

See, Evie and I have been best friends since I could remember, and even when I moved to America with my aunty at the tender age of five, we still kept in touch, spoke on the phone for hours, and planned trips to see one another. Then when I was about seven years old Evie's dad got a promotion at the company he works for and packed up and moved to America, to the same state, and same city I was living in; in fact it's about a fifteen minute drive from my house to hers.

Evie is one of the prettiest girls I know, her skin always has a healthy tan and her dark brown curly hair fell just past her shoulders (though it's fake, and she's naturally a blonde, but we both like her hair darker). She has extremely long legs that I wished I had, and has the body that a swimsuit model would kill for, and on top of all that she had amazingly pretty electric blue eyes.

"Can you believe it? Second week back from her holiday and dragon lady Brianna is already spreading rumours." Evie's voice held irritation in it as she glared at two freshmen girls passing by us, I watched as they coward away in fear.

"Nice, Eve." Even I could hear the sarcasm in my voice, but she clearly ignored it and continued rambling on about everything she's heard so far. Apparently over the three day weekend Allana Williams had an abortion, which I'm against, but I couldn't be sure this was true as she's been pregnant five times already and has continually gotten abortions.

Evie and I continued to talk all the way to homeroom; the thing you have to understand is that Evie and I are exactly alike and it's creepy weird. We like all the same things, and our personalities are so alike we could be twins. We even finish each other's sentences, and when we have a test and one of us is done, it's like the other knows and we start pulling faces at each other. We even have the same medical problems such as asthma and eczema, plus we both swear like sailors.

We exchanged stories about our days apart. I loved the way Evie told stories; she always told them dramatically and enthusiastically, and at this moment in time she was telling me about her trip to see her mum's relatives in Queensland; she goes every year with her family, once she even tried to convince me to go but seeing as I'm afraid of heights, I refused to even see her off at the airport fearing that she might try to drug me, stuff me in her duffle bag, and carry me on board.

". . . So when we arrived at the airport, mum was already in an argument with crazy aunt Clary and practically screamed 'I'm gonna' kick your arse, you hear me!' and everyone looked at us like we were homeless and handing out free cats. I've never seen dad look so mortified." Evie concluded as she sat in the seat next to mine and folded her arms across her chest; glaring straight ahead.

I was about to laugh at her attitude, but had to hold it in as my homeroom teacher walked in. I disliked her very much. She was rude, nasty, and just plain mean. She always would pick the weakest to prey on, like an over grown bully. So I gulped down my laughter and tried not to glare at the middle aged hag with spectacles.

I had this homeroom teacher last year and I can't even remember her name that's how much I disliked her. And as usual homeroom was dull and boring. It felt as if it was dragging on and on, we never did anything, you either finish homework or do nothing; be silent at all times otherwise it's a detention for you from Mrs I Will Eat Your Face.

It was one minute left until the bell, and I waited impatiently as I watched the clock, tapping my pen against my note book. The bell finally sounded and I packed my things back into my bag in a rush.

"I'm so sick of school!" Evie whined as she met me outside of homeroom and we walked towards English. The halls were crowded and buzzing with gossiping students that didn't know how to move out of the way.

"That's what you said yesterday". I pointed out to her, but it only got me a mock glare in return.

Evie growled in frustration as some kid in the year below us slammed into her, but instead of not bothering to open her mouth she shoved him back and slammed him against the wall.

"Watch it, cock head!"

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to class before she got in a row with the guy, though I wasn't worried for her safety, I was worried for his.

* * *

Two hours later and it was break.

Evie and I were sitting beneath an old oak tree out the front of the old school building next to the extremely tall fence that kept us separate from the rest of the world. We shared each other's food like we were on a picnic and started to speak in English accents; pretending we were at a formal tea party.

"I must say that Miss Golden's behind has gotten quite large during the time we've spent apart from her." Evie's accent was horrible because of her Aussie one but she could certainly pull off the attitude of a spoiled rich girl.

"Oh, I agree, my dear!" I snorted in laughter and sipped from my bottle of apple juice with my pinkie finger raised.

"Are you going on the field trip next week?" Evie asked after she finished laughing. The field trip University of Dallas was next week on Thursday where we were able to see all the things the Uni had to offer, that, and miss out on a day of school.

"Yep, I rather go to that then be stuck in class with old Mrs Pilgram." I folded my legs to the side of me and chewed on some hash brown.

"Fair enough, I'll go too! And we can try and steal something and touch the things that have signs next to them that 'Do not touch!'." Evie smiled evilly and let out a laugh which sounded like she totally lost her mind. So I joined her and soon enough we were both laughing like raving lunatics.

I almost didn't hear the bell ring over our laughing, but when I saw people leaving I got up with Evie following and headed off to my next class.

* * *

Finally school was over and students were running all about trying to rush out of the gates as if they were going to close on them and keep them captive, never letting them go home ever again.

I was walking out with Evie and we stood out the front of the school waiting for Lorraine and Charlie. Soon enough Evie's mum, Kate, pulled up in front of the school with two of Evie's siblings in the car. Also another random fact about Evie's family, there are nine kids including Evie with another on the way, though we don't know the sex of it yet seeing as Kate's only ten weeks in.

"Hey Kate!" I said as I walked up to the car with Evie. Kate was gorgeous, even though she was pregnant and her baby bump was showing. She had rich dark chocolate hair that was dead straight (since she had it chemically straightened) and was longer than mine. Her eyes were just as big as Evie's and just as blue. Her mouth was wide, but plump, and her skin glowed with its olive complexion.

"Hey Ari." Her Aussie accent was just as strong as Evie's. She turned towards the back seat. "Telly, Niecie, its Ari!" I smiled as I saw Chanice and Chantelle climb out of their seats and in the front of the car.

"Ella!" Telly beamed up at me where as Chanice stayed silent but still smiled. I gave them both a quick hug each. Chantelle and Chanice are three year old feternal twins with white blonde hair that fell to their shoulders in loose curls. Though they should have been identical twins since there was hardly any difference with the girls, aside from the fact that Chantelle's a little tomboy spastic and Chanice is a shy girly girl.

"Come one, Eve. I have to get Brea from school." Kate said as she shooed the twins back into their cars seats.

"Fine!" Evie sighed dramatically as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "I'll miss you, twin!" She cried and pretended to sob.

"I shall miss you also, twin!" I shouted as we pulled apart and wiped our eyes of pretend tears.

"Farewell dear sister!" She shouted from the window as she drove off. I could only smile and walk back to the brick wall that read the schools name and leaned against it waiting for Lorraine and Charlie. It didn't bother me that she might be late, seeing as the Flower shop which she owned and worked in could sometimes get crowded during this time of the day, no, what bothered me was the fact that I left my iPod at home once again and that I didn't have anything to make the time pass.

Okay, so I've counted how many ants I could see, how many yellow cars I've spotted, and played 'I Spy' though that works better with two people. And it was now past five-thirty and the sun had set ten minutes ago. Your probably wondering why the hell I didn't walk home, but you see home is a thirty minute drive away; with me walking it's an hour and a half. I'd rather stay here and patiently wait out in the open with people all around me, then walk by my lonesome, get rapped, and die. See my logic? That and I didn't want to start walking only to have Lorraine show up and get a frantic phone call off her asking me if I'm dead.

I sighed and started to glance up and down the street seeing if I could spot Lorraine's silver four wheel drive anywhere, but it seemed life hated me and didn't want to be nice to me today. I wrapped my arms around me as I looked up across the street at the little café which was still busy and had the cheesy name; 'To Taste' to see a guy probably the same age as myself, maybe older, staring at me; at least it looked like he was staring at me. He looked like he was a head and a half taller than me (that's not saying anything, because I'm practically a shorty), with a straight nose and a sharp jaw line. His dark chocolate brown hair was perfectly tousled, like he had just woken up along with his clothes making him look like that as well, seeing as he wore a loose white cotton shirt along with loosely fitted khaki pants. Did I mention he was pale? Paler then yours truly; which basically met that the cute guy from across the street was a vampire.

I frowned at him and started to look around me to see if he was actually looking at anyone else, but when I looked back he was still openly staring in my direction (I hoped to any higher being out there that he didn't want to eat me. I mean I'm all for Vampire rights, but when you want to drain me dry, I draw the line). Maybe he was staring at the school; I am standing in front of it after all. Yes, that was it! He was admiring the architecture of the building.

Finally aunty Lorraine pulled up in front of me with a wide smile on her face which clearly said 'I'm sorry, please don't rip my head off!'

"Where the hell have you been?" I scolded her as she cringed away from me.

"I'm sorry!" She pouted at me, which made my eyes roll. I grabbed my school bag I placed on the ground beside me feet and went over to the car, jumping in it quickly. I looked out the back window to see if the vampire guy was still there, but he had disappeared.

* * *

The week went by quickly and today was finally the day of the field trip to the University of Dallas. It wasn't a pleasant day as it was pouring out side and freezing cold, but on the bright side of things we were allowed to wear normal clothes instead of our school uniform which I was thankful for or otherwise I would have frozen to death if I had to wear my school skirt. So instead I was wrapped up in thick black tights and black knee high boots that had a sensible heel on them and a thick warm white jumper that was loose and hung off my shoulders. I wrapped a black scarf around my neck along with a black beanie/beret thing that I didn't know the name of and placed it upon my head letting my wild curls fall loosely down my back.

I grabbed my handbag which had pretty floral designs on it and shoved a single notebook in it with a pen and my shinny blue wallet that had cute little cartoons thingy's on it. Before leaving my room, I decided to take out my black Batman jacket from my closet and shoved it in my hand bag just encase it got too cold.

I marched down the stairs and walked past the lounge room where I saw Charlie sitting fixated in front of the television watching 'Ben 10: Alien Force' stuffing her face with coco-pops.

"Mornin', aunty 'Rain." I found Lorraine sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of steaming coffee while eating some toast.

"Hey, babe." She smiled. "The cereal's in the cupboard." She pointed to the cupboard next to the fridge.

I pulled out a blue spotted bowl and poured myself a big bowl of cereal, and shovelled it into my mouth, only somewhat chewing before swallowing it down and into my belly.

"Dear Lady, you eat like a man." Lorraine laughed and took a swig of her coffee. "This is why you don't have a boyfriend."

I poked my tongue out at her and laughed along. Truth is that I really couldn't care less if I had a boyfriend or not, there were more important things I should be doing in my life at the moment. Like studying for my Ancient History test which was next week, and that I will be doing when I get home, along with convincing Lorraine to give me extra hours at the flower shop so I could finish saving up for that acoustic guitar that sat up on the wall in the 'Jimmy's Guitar's' shop that called my name every time I walked into the store. It was high time that I have my own guitar and stop stealing Lorraine's.

"Can we leave now?" Charlie announced her arrival to the kitchen with her arms crossed and her voice demanding. "I have to get to school and show Aleasha the book Ella lent me." She smiled brightly at me, as I remembered what she was talking about. The book in question was 'Hans Christian Andersen: The Little Mermaid' which was my favourite story of all time (!), but I decided I'd to let Charlie have a read of it once I told her what it was about; she was quite smart for a six year old.

"Absolutely, my sweet." Lorraine jumped up and placed all the dishes in the sink and grabbed her keys and hand bag. Charlie and I both followed her out to the car and piled in and waited for Lorraine to join us as she locked up.

The ride to school was fast as all three of us started to sing the songs on Lorrain's CD mix off-key, one of them being Carly Rea Jepson's; Call Me Maybe, which we sang the loudest to.

We pulled up to the school once again, and just as I was about to jump out, Lorraine grabbed my arm and handed me her mini umbrella. "Take it."

"Thanks. I'll see you at five." I paused. "You won't forget will you?"

"Don't worry, Ella! I'll make sure she remembers!" Charlie smiled cutely at me, making me smile. I opened up the door and quickly pushed the button that released its hold on the blue coloured umbrella and sprung up, promising to cover me from the drops of water that planned to drench me. I jumped from the car, making sure not to land in the puddle pooling on the side of the street in the gutter.

I ran towards the school, ducking pass other students trying to hurry inside as well as me. As soon as I got inside the old building I pulled the umbrella down and locked it in place. I walked through the corridors and made my way to the Hall where all the other students in my year who wanted to go on the excursion waited for everyone to arrive so they could leave already.

I walked through the already open doors to the Hall and quickly scanned the room for my twin. I found her glaring holes in the back of Brianna's head and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips.

Kevin Harper, who stood just a few centimetres away from me, looked at me like I belonged in a mental institute before walking away towards a group of people, he must have told them that he heard me laughing like a loony because they looked over at me, but I returned their stares with flipping them the bird as I made my way over to Evie.

"Attention!" Mrs Cunningham called out above all the talking. I quietened down, as did the rest of my year. Amanda Cunningham was head teacher of Music and Art. She was a short woman with shoulder length dead straight hair that was a deep brown and almost looked black in this lighting. Cunningham's eyes were small and blue with thin pink lips and a pale complexion. "Good. We'll now be taking the roll. Call out once you hear your name and line up on the right side on the room behind Mr Thomson."

A few minutes went by as we waited for our names to be called. All the while Evie and I were thinking of words that rhymed with candle.

"Evelyn Carroll." Cunningham called clearly and I watched as Evie slinked off towards Mr Thompson and the other students that were lined behind him wobbling about because I knew that she had the theme song of Batman running through her mind.

"Ariella Moriarty." Cunningham finally bellowed my name out and I quickly rushed over to Evie as she pushed the guy next her to make room for me. Evie then linked her arm in mine and we leaned against each other and waited for the teacher to finish the list.

"Come along then, children." Cunningham called as she made her way out of the hall with the rest of the year trailing after her.

Once Evie and I boarded the bus we seat together towards the front speaking with some of the others in our year about anything and everything thing. At this point in time we were discussing Tiffany Follo who refused to leave her ex-boyfriend alone and continually stalks him. Evie and I actually used to be friends with Tiffany (well Evie was any way, I told her she was bad news, but did my twin listen? Nope, completely ignored me, but I was right!) until Tiff thought it would be a good idea to pick on Evie's little sister, Brittany, then all hell broke loose.

We arrived twenty minutes later with the teachers telling us where we were allowed to go, and where we weren't allowed to go. They split our year in to three groups, thankfully I was with Evie so we stuck together trying to find cool stuff to touch that we weren't allowed to touch, but unfortunately we came up short, which led to Evie complaining and saying that she didn't want to go here anymore. That was until we came across a teacher giving a lecture to group of our classmates on the classes they had here about different subjects to do with Behavioural and Brain Sciences. Evie and I had a knack for knowing when something was wrong with someone, and pretty much counselled our friends for free. We both loved to know what goings on inside someone's brain, why they think the way they do, why someone does the things they do. Whenever we stay over at each other's houses we end up watching the Crime Investigation channel trying to figure out if a certain killer is a total nutter or not.

So we sat there for over an hour, my lord it was the longest either of us has ever sat still for, listening away, and even collected the information guides they given us.

"I change my mind! I'm totally going here! Say you're going to?" Evie rushed out as we walked out of the Uni with a bunch of other kids.

"Of course." I smiled. And I was serious, I didn't want to leave Dallas anytime soon, even if it was too cold and the summers sucked. I liked it here; it was rushed here, in a sort of calm, straight to the point kind of way.

We walked out of the Uni to see Evie's mum parked out on the curb waiting patiently for Evie. "Do you want a lift?" Evie turned and asked once she realised Lorraine wasn't here.

"Nah, I'll wait it out like I did yesterday." I gave her a quick hug and waved her off as she drove away.

I plopped myself on the bench that was just outside of the Uni, lucky for me, and started to read the information guide. I was half way through when my phone buzzed, scaring the crap out of me.

'PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
CHARLIE BROKE HER ARM AT SCHOOL 2DAY. AND THEY DIDN'T BOTHER 2 TELL ME UNTIL I WENT TO PICK HER UP.  
I'M AT THE HOSPITAL, AND I TOTALLY 4GOT ABOUT PICKING YOU UP.  
FORGIVE ME?  
I'LL PAY YOU BACK FOR THE BUS FAIR.'

I groaned as I shoved my phone back in my bag along with the guide. I was totally going to strangle the kind that decided to put their hands on my cousin! Ooh, I was going to make that little bully pay for making me wait out it the freezing cold. And my god, if I start to walk, and it starts to rain, I will have a fit here and now.

I muttered to myself as I made my way down the darkened streets with the only source of light coming from the street lights above me. I was too caught up in my childish rage that I didn't realise something was in front of me until I ran into it.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty little thing." I looked up at the man above me who had a thick southern accent and a cowboy hat upon his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly I was in no mood for this weirdo's shenanigans, and went to walk around him, only to have the bastard grab me by the wrist and pull me back to him. I heard a distinctive click, and groaned inwardly in frustration. I should have known the weirdo was a vampire.

"I swear to god, buddy, if you even try to bite me a will rip those pretty little fangs of yours right out of your head, and shove them down your throat." I growled out and snatched my wrist out of his hand, and turned to walk away.

That's when it all happened so fast, I didn't get time to think until the cowboy weirdo had an arm around my waist, pinning my arms down, while his other hand grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the painful bite that was surely to come, but as his fangs grazed my neck, ready to make a mark, something stopped him.

"Release her." A calm male voice, a voice that was deep, but not too deep, and had an accent laced into it; one that I couldn't place, ordered from in front of us, which made the vamp weirdy freeze from behind me. My eyes snapped opened to find the guy from yesterday who was the one staring at me.

"But . . ." Cowboy man trailed off, as if silently pleading with the younger man, still holding me tightly in his iron grip.

"She is mine." His? Oh hell no, he had another thing coming if he thought I was his bitch. I fought the urged to scream at him, but with-held and thought better of it. I will yell at him after the weirdo was gone.

"Yours?" Cowboy hat wearing guy asked as the vampire (slash) my hero nodded. Oh how I wished he would just let me go. My prayers were answered as I felt his grip loosen as he pushed me forward, making me stumble. I turned around to scold the asshole, but he was gone.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" I asked as I turned back to my saviour and fiddled with the strap of my hand bag.

I could have sworn I saw his lips tug up at the corners, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "No."

"Well . . . that's a relief." I breathed out heavily letting my shoulders sag, before I straightened back up and smiled at him. "I don't know if I should say 'thanks' or not. Seeing as you're my stalker." I said as I stood in front of him, this time a small smile did cross across his lips.

"So you did see me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but I felt the need to give him an answer.

"How could I not, you were practically staring, though you could've been looking at the school." I told him matter-of-fact-ly, as we started to walk up the street, me to the bus stop, and him because he's my stalker.

"Why would I look at the building when you were there?" He asked generally curious.

"A hero and a charmer." I laughed. "Don't worry; you'll get all the girls." I said as I pattered him on the shoulder.

He waved off my comment, "Can I walk you home?" He asked instead.

"I don't see why not, but we're going to have to take the bus." I informed him as he nodded. "What's your name?"

"Godric." He looked down at me and smiled slightly. "And yours?"

"Ariella." I smiled back.

"Pretty." He stated and I fought to keep the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"So," I started, trying to change the subject. "Is it hard being around humans? We're practically Happy Meals with legs." I asked as we stopped in front of the bus stop.

He turned to me and laughed. It was a beautiful sound, deep and rich; I decided that I liked it when he laughed.

* * *

_Okay, reviews would be lovely, seriously, I worked really hard on this._

_-13teen xx_


	2. Chapter Two: Eyes Open

_**I must tell you all how much I love your reviews and follows, and favourites! You have no idea how happy it makes me! *hands out cyber cookies.*  
**__**Any way this chapter is nowhere near as long as the last, and the reason why that is, is because I thought that the chapter absolutely had to end where it did. It's just a little peak inside the mind of Godric, and I wanted to keep it that way.  
**__**Please don't hate me!  
I would also like to say that I have edited and updated this chapter, but only a little bit, I swear!  
Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

"_And falling's just another way to fly."  
__- Emilie Autumn._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**__****Chapter Quote:**** "No," He smirked slightly. "But your reaction was amusing."**

"Perhaps for younger vampires," Godric said once he finished laughing, though a smile still lingered at the edges of his lips. "But I do not find it difficult."

"Are you implying that you're old?" Ariella asked as the bus pulled up, and the doors whooshed open. There was a bored looking old man sitting in the driver's seat with the top of his head balding. He continued to stare ahead of him, not even spearing the two a second glance, just waiting for them to board the vehicle so he can finish his shift and go home.

The girl began to shuffle through her handbag, which by the way was extremely deep and wide, seeing as females just had to have handbags like this to fit everything they "needed" within it.

"Yes," Godric finally answered her question as he pulled out a slick black wallet from his back pocket and stepped on to the bus, purchasing two tickets as he did, and placed himself down in the middle of the bus next to a window.

"Thanks." She said as sat down next to him (his inner beast almost purring as her scent invaded his nostrils), continuing to look through her bag, pushing things around so she could find what she was looking for. "I'll pay you back as soon as I find my wallet."

"There is no need; it was very little money to me." He spoke calmly and quietly as he studied her profile carefully. Her voice was soft, but yet somehow high. Her unusual accent was charming, but he couldn't place it, which frustrated him to no end, though he didn't want to ask; fearful that she might somehow take offense to the question. Her doe shaped ocean blue eyes shone with emotion whenever she spoke, her lips were a full plump red even though she wore no lipstick. And her hair? Her hair was thick and fell into natural ringlets, which most females tried to achieve, all the way down her back, almost like a never ending river of fair blonde. But aside from her voice and her glorious looks, there was something different about this human, aside from her smelling . . . intoxicating.

"So you're rich too?" She asked breaking the vampire out of his thoughts while raising an eyebrow at him. "You know, someone might think that you're bragging."

"I do not brag." He paused. "I just simply state facts." He smirked inwardly.

"How old are you?" Ariella asked instead of replying to him; she still thought he was bragging.

"Old." His lips twitched.

"Old, like grandpa old? Or old like, ancient old?"

"Ancient Old." Her eyes lit up like he had just presented her with a challenge.

"A hundred years!" She said enthusiastically while she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Is that what you consider ancient?" He gave her a side long glance as she frowned at him. Her eyes were an open book to him, every emotion clearly shown through her them. And right now, she was irritated with him. Why? He didn't know, just because he could read her eyes, didn't mean he understood her mind.

"Three hundred."

"No."

"Five hundred?"

"No."

"Eight hundred . . ."

"No."

"One thousand?"

"Yes."

"Really?" She squealed slightly as she beamed up at him, her eyes were bright with thinking that she had won their little game. He liked seeing that smile on her face.

"No," He smirked slightly. "But your reaction was amusing." She turned away from him frowning as if deep in thought, chewing on her lip as she did so. His inner beast growled lowly as he watched her bite her plump bottom lip. Oh how he wanted to be the one to bite down on it as he ravished her with his mouth.

He knew she was different from the other women he had been with, she smelt heavenly, but yet there was more to what attracted him to her than that. It was something else, something he couldn't place.

When he had picked up her scent that day that led him to her high school, he had merely been curious as to what had smelt so sweet, to be honest he wasn't expecting to see a teenage girl nearing the age of eighteen standing out the front of her school as she stood there deep in thought.

And when she had noticed him starring, and finally looked up with her wide ocean blue eyes, he would've sworn that if his heart still thumped along strongly; it would have surely skipped a beat.

From that day onward whenever he got a chance, he would follow her, like a stalker he supposed, as she so rightfully put it. Though he was no peeping Tom, and gave her privacy when she needed it, but he couldn't help but wonder as to what she his underneath her loose fitting clothes.

Dear Lord, he just couldn't place it! And it was driving him mad. For the past week and a half she was all he could goddamn think about. Every minute of every day her wide eyes that held so much innocence within them would haunt him. Every time he saw her he wanted to speak to her, his beast called for him to seek her out even if it were only to be _near _her, and he didn't even know her! That's what frustrated him the most. He didn't even know the child, and his beast demanded her company, not to have sex (though the thought of it was on his mind quite often, right along with his beast demanding to find her and take her) like it had demanded so many times when in the presence of a beautiful woman, but to talk to her, to study her. Find out her dislikes, her likes; to make her happy.

Something was wrong with him, he was sure! In all of his two thousand or so years, he had never been more confused, more aggravated or restless.

"Twelve-hundred?" Ariella's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality; shaking his head mentally, he turned back to her, giving her his full attention.

"No."

"Fifteen-hundred."

"No."

She let out a frustrated groan; he wondered what she would sound like underneath him groaning when he – he breathed in sharply trying to shift his thoughts away from the path they were heading down.

_**Take her!**_

His beast growled, trying to urge him to reach out and crush his lips to hers.

_Be _quiet_._

Finally she turned back to him. "Eighteen-hundred."

"Higher."

She bit her lip again which didn't help his thoughts. "Twenty-two-hundred?"

"Lower."

"Two thousand?" She waved my hands about and sighed somewhat dramatically, obviously indicating that she had finally given up.

He turned to her and half smiled. "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't?" He grinned this time, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"No." She bit out, refusing to make eye contact.

Godric found this amusing, never, in all his years, had he found anyone so amusing; aside from his protégé who he hadn't seen in some time. He guessed he just liked how her moods were always changing, how she was so optimistic and easily excited.

Ariella was interesting and he liked that.

* * *

_A penny for your thoughts?_

_- 13teen xx_


	3. Chapter Three: A Strange Device

**_I'm a horrible person! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I give you permission to beat me with sticks.  
_**_**And thank you to all the reviewers! You guys keep me writing!  
**__**Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

_"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."  
-William Shakespeare._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Chapter Quote: "I might've come across creepier then I intended." **

I wasn't really mad at Godric, just irritated. He was playing with me, I knew it! It's like he likes seeing me frustrated, I know it's just a silly little guessing game, but I'm a competitive little shit, and I can't stand loosing. Even Evelyn knew this, and my competitiveness was probably the only thing I didn't have in common with my twin. She refused to play any type of game with me, even I Spy, which is a relatively easy game, but she always refused, saying that I always picked stupidly small things to 'spy'.

I could see from the corner of my eye that he was still grinning. What he found so amusing is beyond me, but I wasn't going to question the crazy old man. I mentally smiled at the thought; maybe he'd start asking me questions in riddles, though I probably wouldn't be able to answer them.

"Are you really two thousand years old, or were you lying?" I asked as I finally turned back to the grinning vampire who was giving me his undivided attention.

"I was telling you the truth." He said in his quiet calm voice which somehow managed to send a shiver up my spine, oh how I hoped he didn't notice that, talk about awkward.

"So, have you met Joan of Arc? Oooh, how about Marie Antoinette?" I smiled at him as I turned in my seat waiting expectantly for him to answer my questions. I loved both of these historic figures, Joan because she was one tough cookie, and Marie Antoinette because she was a sweet fashionable young woman, and both of which died for the wrong reasons.

He chuckled, "I'm afraid I never had the chance to meet Joan." He paused. "But I did meet the French Queen. Very kind." He smiled faintly.

"Abraham Lincoln?" He happened to be my favourite U.S. President! I remember in year four I did an essay on him and got an A+ for it, which I bragged to Evie, who had then told me that if I didn't stop talking about it she would sneak bugs into my bed while I was sleeping. And at the tender age of nine that was the most horrible thing that could possibly happen in my life.

"Yes, actually. Extremely charming." I laughed and became giddy. This man knew most of my favourite people of all time, therefore making him my new favourite person of all time! I mentally did a happy dance that consisted of me doing cartwheels and shuffling.

"Tell me more!" I demanded as I made hand movements for him to continue.

"Perhaps another time, we have reached your street." Godric stated softly and stood, looking down at me as I stared up at him and the height he just achieved in two seconds.

I blinked up at him, letting his words sink in. He knew where I lived? _Great, just fucking great. _I breathed in sharply, trying to keep my breathing somewhat even.

You know that overwhelming pressure that builds up from your gut and starts to crawl its way upwards towards your throat when the beginnings of a panic attack occur? Yeah, that was currently happening to yours truly.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked trying to keep the panic down and my voice even.

"I'm a stalker, am I not?" He smirked; throwing my previous comment back in my face.

"O_kaay_ . . ." I dragged out the word and tried my hardest not to hyperventilate. Okay. He really was a stalker. _OHMYFUCKINGGODDESSBALLS! You fucking idiot Ariella Rosemarie Moriarty! You have just out done all the blondes in the fucking world! Brav-fucking-OH!_ I screamed at myself over and over again as I stood from my seat, and took a step away from him.

"What's wrong?" His smirk vanished and he was now looking at me with some unorganisable emotion in his grey stormy eyes. _Oh nothing's wrong, nothing at all. Aside from the fact that you're a stalker vampire who will probably end up killing me, but no, that's fine! Seriously! No problem! Because if you do I will certainly come back and haunt the shit outta' you and it won't be pretty my friend, not pretty at all. You have been warned!_

"Nothing!" I cursed myself as it had come out as a squeak. I had nothing against vampires, nothing at all, but I would totally stake Godric if he even so dared to look at my neck once. I turned quickly on my heel and powerwalked the hell out of the bus, hoping to Goddess he would just stay in there and not come after me and drain me dry.

And then suddenly he was there, in front of me.

I screamed. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with _you_?" My voice was high and squeaky as I looked up at him knowing my eyes were the size of dinner plates and my cheeks were a flaming red.

Godric raised both of his eyebrows slightly, clearly surprised be my little episode. "I did not mean to frighten you." He paused, not meeting my eyes. "I might've come across creepier then I intended."

"You don't say?" I asked deadpanned. After a beat of silence I finally asked the question that spilled from my lips uncontrollably. "So you haven't been stalking me?"

" 'Watching' would be a more appropriate word . . ." Godric said so softly I also missed it.

"You've been _watching_ me?" I yelled while I wagged a finger in his face. For some unknown reason the word 'watching' sounded so much worse than the word 'stalking', but I suppose that's my mind for you, always getting things jumbled. _Maybe I should look up both words in the dictionary?_

_Now is not the time to get distracted, Ariella!_

He took a step away from me, as if I was the one that might jump at him any moment and rip his throat out . . . it didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Yes . . ." he murmured.

I frowned.

"But I did not watch you at inappropriate times." His soft voice rushed in, as if that was helping his case.

My frown deepened.

"Ariella?"

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole, Mister." I folded my arms and looked away from him; silently sending the Goddess a plea for her to let me live. _Please, please, please! I promise I'll eat my vegetables! Walk more? Do my homework? Anything!_

"I . . . apologise." Godric's voice was quiet, which made me look up and meet his eyes. _Which by the freaking way was a horrible idea! _He looked so lost, unsure; it was a look that didn't suit him, and one that I didn't even think that he would use, especially in front of me, a girl he had just meant. Well, not really, seeing as he was stalking me before he came in and saved me; like a knight in shining armour. _He could be tricking you! And if you wind up dead, you know Evelyn will somehow bring you back to life and kill you herself! And we both know you don't want _that . . .

But maybe he wasn't tricking me, he did save my life.

_Yes! So he could eat you himself._

No, I would have seen it.

_Oh come on! You and I both know that they don't come all the time._

But I would've seen it!

That shut the little voice inside my head up. I hadn't realised I was staring until Godric stepped closer to me, bringing me back to the here and now; focusing on him once again.

"Sorry about what?" I took another step away from him, becoming cautious again.

"For watching –"

"Stalking." I corrected.

"Stalking." He repeated and managed to look somewhat ashamed. "I apologise for stalking you."

"Why?"

"Why am I apologising –?"

"No, why did you 'stalk' me?"

"Because I . . ." He trailed off; looking away, looked back at me, and then looked away once more. "You . . . I liked . . . you smell good." He finished lamely. Even for a vampire.

"I . . . smell good?" What a terrible accuse.

He simply nodded.

* * *

"Just because I'm letting you walk me home doesn't mean that I forgive you." I muttered; fully aware that he could hear me. But I was lying, I had forgiven him, he was just so freaking . . . _cute_ when he was being scolded. Though he certainly didn't need to know it, let him suffer a little so he knows in advance that I won't forgive so easily if he did anything else that was naughty. What was I talking about; I would probably never see him again after this. And there was no way in hell that I wanted to . . . right?

Of course I didn't want to see him again. Vampires were trouble; not all, but most.

"I understand." he said quietly while keeping his eyes on the ground. _Ugh! He just looked so adorable! STOP IT! YOU HEAR ME? _I screamed at him from inside my head, but he obvisously couldn't hear me, unless vampires head mind reading abilities . . . _Nah._ If he kept going like this I'll crack, crumble into little itty bitty pieces and become a pile of Ariella ash.

I very thought of it wasn't pleasant.

"Stop moping." I glared up at him.

"I apologise."

"And stop saying sorry . . ."

"I apolo –"

"No!" I shouted and stamped my foot uncontrollably. "I forgive you, okay?" I continued to shout and the words of my forgiveness came out of my mouth like word vomit.

"I apo –"

I whirled around and slapped my hands other his mouth. "_Shhhh!" _I hissed though his eyes brightened with . . . amusement? _The little shit! He was trying to annoy me!_

I glared at him and whirled back around and continued to march home which I could see in the distance, not too far.

"You are amusing when you're angry," I could hear the smirk in his voice. Goddamn it, why couldn't I out walk the infuriating arsehole! "Like an annoyed kitten." He mused.

"Ugh!" I turned to face him again. "I swear to The Goddess herself that I _will_ bite you if you keep going!" I shouted once more.

But all the bastard did was raise an eyebrow with that cheeky smirk still plastered on his face; though I couldn't bring myself to slap the look off his face because he just looked so damn good.

And I'm pretty sure he knew it too.

* * *

_Tell me your thoughts?_

_-13teen xx_


	4. Chapter Four: Dirty Little Secret

_**I know! I'm horrible! A thousand shames upon me! But I did update!  
Woo! *waves flag*  
**_

_**Reviews: 44  
Favourites: 57  
Followers: 71**_

_**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and follows, and favourites! *Screams* I'm so happy!  
*High fives everyone***_

* * *

_"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart . . ."  
- Just Give Me A Reason: Pink_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Chapter Quote: "You don't have any friends."**

"Where the fuck have you been?" Evelyn screeched as she slammed her book bag on the desk I sat at; making me jump. I looked up at her with a frown, but she merely raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask me why I was being so timid. She scowled at me with her arms crossed over her chest while giving me the stink eye. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her as I pulled the book I was reading closer to my face when Mrs Starler walked by, even though she didn't take any notice of us. "You're going to get us kicked out like last time! I had to sneak in here."

"Well aren't you the rebel." She said deadpanned as she sat down and glared at me some more. "Where the hell have you been anyway? You kept walking off." She hissed.

I sighed and closed the book I was reading, placing it on the table. "Everyone's just been looking at me like I've done something wrong!" I whispered frantically while looking over my shoulder at the curly dishwater haired kid that sat at the desk behind me who I swear kept glancing at me. Ever since last night I felt like everyone knew that I had spoken to Godric – a vampire, hello! And they all knew it too, they all looked at me as if they could see straight into my head and re-watch the encounter I had with Godric over and over again. It was one time! It's not like I'm willingly going to go out of my way to see him.

"You're so paranoid . . . Well, what did you do?" Evelyn questioned. Great she was going to interrogate me. I always said she should become a cop or a lawyer; she was terrifying when she wanted to be.

"I didn't _do _anything!" I squeaked. "Why does everyone think that?" She raised an eyebrow as if to tell me I was a dumb arse and just continued to stare.

Ten seconds passed.

And I cracked, "Fine, but you cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ (_!_) tell anyone!" Evelyn leaned in basically telling me that I had her full attention. "Last night I happened to run into a – a . . . vampire." I murmured the last part, hoping she would just think I said something like warm fire.

"A what?"

"A vampire!" I whispered fiercely.

"Vampire?" She half shouted.

"Be quiet, you cretin!" I covered her mouth with my hands. "Yes, a vampire."

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with a vampire?" She growled at me. Her wide eyes were bugging out of her head she was so shocked. "You're supposed to be the good one!"

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" I questioned. "Lorraine already wrung my neck after coming home so late! Firing question after question!" I covered my face with my hands and sighed heavily into them.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to tell me how this happened?" Evelyn asked as she slouched in her chair while lazily looking at me with her arms folded.

So I told her everything that happened after she got into the car with her mother; how Lorraine informed me about what happened with Charlie and therefore making little ol' me take the bus home. How I ran into the cowboy vampire with the over the top Texan accent, and finally meeting Godric and finding out he was stalking me (which he kinda had a cute excuse for . . .) No! No! It wasn't "_cute_" it was morbid! That's what it was!

"Is he hot?" Evelyn's expression was blank as she kept her lounging position. Only she would ask if Godric was hot; leave it to her. I considered her question. There was no denying that Godric was attractive, what with his silvery blue eyes and devilish smirk. And his laugh, no, couldn't forget his laugh; deep and somewhat seductive. "Hello!" Evie waved a hand in front of me face, bringing me back to the present. "From the glazed over look you just had I'll take that as a yes."

"I won't deny it." I answered simply and ducked my head as Mrs Starler walked by once again.

"So . . . when can I meet him?"

"We met yesterday!" I hissed at her.

"So what? I'm just looking out for my twin." Evie smiled cheekily at me.

"Geez, we're not about to get married!" I shouted at her as she unleashed burst of giggles.

"This is a library not a zoo – " Mrs Starler scolded as she turned the corner and paused as she saw Evie and I. "Miss Moriarty and Miss Carroll didn't I ban the two of you from my library?"

I turned and glared at Evie who was trying to contain her laughter.

* * *

I waved goodbye to Evie as I strode over to Lorraine's car and jumped in, slamming the door behind me. When I turned to greet Lorraine I paused, and withheld from telling her that her hair looked as if a bird tried nesting in it. I looked over at Charlie asking what was up with her mother, but she dramatically shrugged her shoulders.

"So . . . someone having a bad hair day?" I asked as casually as I possibly could while keeping the beaming smile off my lips.

"I have to work _late_ tonight." She explained through clenched teeth. "A new shipment of flowers decided to drop in today, you're lucky I was able to pick you both up." Okay, so she was clearly not a happy duck, I think the thing that gave it away was the fact that she was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her normally dark olive skin was turning white.

"Well how about we not strangle the poor defenceless car?" I paused. "And breathe! Breathing's good." I smiled wryly at her. We stopped at a red light, and I noticed that she seemed to calm herself down, even if it were only a little bit. It was silent as we continued the rest of the ride home, which was until we hopped out of the car.

"I need you to watch Charlie tonight." She said as she locked the car.

I noticed it was dark now. Wait, no, no, no! Bad Ari! You simply just don't notice these things. It was _one_ time! "What?" I asked in mock anger. "What if I happened to have plans?" I folded my arms over my chest while sticking my nose up in the air, which I assumed Charlie found amusing from her un-lady like snort.

"And who would you have plans with?" Lorraine questioned in disbelief.

"Friends." I stated simply.

"You don't have any friends." Lorraine laughed and I fought hard not to smile, and laugh. "And Evelyn doesn't count, you two are basically sisters."

"That's right, she's my twin." I smiled happily as I scooped Charlie up in my arms while Lorraine tried to unlock the front door. "Charlie, I want you to make friends with all the people you think are weird."

"And why would she want to do that?" Shouted Lorraine once she was in the house, I heard her keys being placed in the glass bowl that sat on the end table next to the door.

"Because!" I shouted back. "She doesn't want to end up being friends with a bunch of bit –"

"Language!" I was cut off by Lorraine as she glared at me from the front door; I tried to smile innocently but probably came off as looking mischievous.

I rolled my eyes and carried Charlotte inside with me and placed her down in the hallway; watching her run off to the lounge room to most likely watch her favourite show 'Winx Club', which I have to admit I was addicted to. I turned back to close the door before the chilly air could freeze us, but froze when my eyes caught sight of movement. I continued to look about our now darkening lawn but nothing was amiss.

_You're insane._

_**No I'm not.**_

I shrugged and went to close the door when a whistle sounded.

And there he was; my stalker. Standing on one of the thick branches of the too tall tree out the front of my home was none other than Godric. He's jeans were dark and he wore a light blue cotton t-shirt.

I sighed heavily and walked outside, wrapping my arms around my body while closing the front door quietly behind me, and made my way over to the bass of the tree. I frowned up at him.

"Do I look like a dog?" I whispered harshly. I had an issue with males thinking they could just whistle at women and they would come a-running.

He looked confused, but then quickly wiped the expression off his face.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered loudly and hoped that they neighbours weren't watching the strange girl from next door interacting with her tree.

"To speak with you." He answered simply as he dug his hands into his jean pockets.

_How adorable!_

_**No! It's not adorable. If you haven't noticed blondie, he is a VAMPIRE! V. A. M. P. I. R. E. **_**VAMPIRE!**_** With fangs!**_

Mental Ari scolded me as she paced back and forth.

"Well, you've have spoken . . . now leave." I crossed my arms and waited for him to vanish as vampires do, but he just stood there staring at me. What a terrible stalker. Weren't they supposed to hide and peek through the bushes?

I sighed heavily, "Shoo!" I made shooing movements with my hands, but still he would not budge. I inhaled deeply. "What do you want?"

Suddenly he was in front of me; close enough that I could touch him if I wanted to, and looking down at me with those bright silver eyes. "To speak with you." He repeated.

"About what?" I inquired. I thought to take a step away from the handsome vampire in front of me, but I found that I didn't want to. He was close enough that I could smell him; peppermint invaded my nose. I could even feel his faint body heat. But that was strange, wasn't it? Weren't vampires supposed to be cold?

"Anything. I like hearing your thoughts." He spoke softly, still looking down at me.

I didn't know if he was being honest or if this was a pick-up line that he used on plenty of other girls before me. And I certainly didn't know that if I said yes and invited him into my home would he drain Charlie or me dry?

And dear Lady I felt stupid. So, so stupid. Because I believed him, I believed that all he wanted to do was talk. Why would he save me from the crazy Texan if he was just going to kill me a week later? Maybe it was some sadistic vampire turn on?

My head hurt.

But I nodded. I said yes. Was I crazy? How could I put my family in danger like that? Goddess knows that I don't have enough family members to do something stupid like this. But something in the back of my head told me everything would be okay. Was it the Lady? Fucked if I'd know. Maybe intuition?

I looked up at him and smiled, "Come back in an hour when my aunt leaves."

Godric smiled softly, "I can wait here."

And with that, he was back in the tree, sitting on the same branch with an arm leaning on his knee and his other leg swinging in the breeze. His eyes were closed.

I turned and walked back into the house with a goofy grin on my lips.

Evie was supposed to be the bad one.

* * *

_Please be happy! Don't throw things! As always tell me whats on your mind and what you think._

_-13teen xx_


End file.
